


Very AU Soldier Mode

by RayRay1463



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Fun, Marvel - Freeform, OC, OPOC, hobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRay1463/pseuds/RayRay1463





	1. Introduction

___Hey, my name is Raven Volturi and I live in Volterra Italy with my family. I am 21 Years Old and I am 5ft tall well short I suppose lol. I have black hair with a blue fringe, Just past my shoulder blades and I have Blood Red Eyes signs of a vampire that feeds on human blood. I have basically any power you can think of, I can make something out of nothing, I can move things without touching them, I can create Fire, Water, And Energy. I am part Shape-Shifter from my Mother and my powers are from her too, I am part Vampire from my Father and I have the strange power of not staying dead, I can be killed but I will always come back to life._

_Now on to my family, My Father is 1 of 3 Vampire kings that make The Volturi. His name is Aro Volturi and his power is to see every thought you have ever had by 1 touch of your hand, Next is my uncle Marcus he has the power to see how people relate to each other he can tell how 10 to 100 to 1000 people relate, And lastly there is Caius he does not have any powers at all and well we hate each other with a passion I have no idea why he hates me so much and me him but all I know is ever since I reconnected with my family me and Caius have never seen eye to eye._

_Next we have the guard they are the main protectors of the kings and myself, First we have Felix he is 7ft tall and extremely strong I will say I am not very fond of him he is Caius's main guard so you can see why Next is Demetri he is what we call a tracker that means he can track someone to the ends of the earth after only smelling their scent once he never loses them and no one has ever escaped him he is my best friend and of course my main guard, Next is Jane she can cause someone extreme pain just by looking at them I have never really seen eye to eye with her either she is Aro's main guard, Lastly we have Alec he is Jane's older brother I suppose they are twins and he has the power to remove your senses so you can't See, Hear or Feel Pain He is Marcus's main guard and I don't really speak to him much either._

_So with all of the introductions over let's get this story started!_

_XX_

_"Raven get up" Demetri growls and flips the bed over making me fall out of it and onto the floor "Ugh Demetri why?" I groan and use my powers to fix and make the bed "I have been trying to wake you for the past 10 minutes!" He growls "Really? Huh didn't even feel it" He laughs "Evidently" I stand up, Stretch and walk over to him "You know I will get you back for that right?" I smirk as he looks somewhat worried "No more pranks please" He begs, I hug him "Oh you won't see it coming anywho why did you disturb me?" I step back and walk over to my dresser "Your father wants you to run an errand for him" I nod "Casual or fight?" He smirks at me "Oh don't worry this one should be an easy one" I pick out some Black Skinny Jeans, A grey long sleeved top and some wedge ankle boots. I use my powers to change into the outfit I picked without really changing myself call it laziness showing through "Hmm Demetri what should I do with my hair?" He walks over to me and puts my hair to one side "Hmm well you will be seeing a vampire and maybe you could tempt him if your hair is in a side braid?" I nod and snap my fingers "Like this?" I ask as my hair is now in a side braid with some of my fringe out "Perfect" I smirk "Ok Orso (Bear) let's go see my father huh?" He nods as I take his hand and teleport us into the throne room._

_XX_

_Me and Demetri teleport into the throne room and I walk over to Aro "Good Morning Father, How are you?" I smile hugging him "I am well as always, How was your wake up call?" He smirks and takes my hand "That well hm?" I laugh as does he "Yes Demetri got impatient this morning, Anyway what is this errand?" I ask stepping back to look into his eyes "I need you to go and pick up an old friend of mine his name is Niklaus Mikealson, Do you know of him?" I shake my head "No, Should I?" My father gives me a strange look "Yes I suppose you should he is The Original Hybrid" I tilt my head "Oh I know now, When do you want me to leave?" I ask looking slightly at Caius "Why are you staring at me?" Caius snaps "S-Sorry didn't realize I spaced out" He hisses and smirks "Felix" He nods to Felix and I am knocked on my ass 2 seconds later "Was that really necessary?" I groan as my father helps me up "Yes it is not polite to stare" I growl and turn into a wolf, If not for Demetri holding me back I would have knocked Caius out of his stupid throne. I change back growling "Demetri I'm fine let me go please" He lets me go and I turn to my father "When do I leave?" He smirks "You can leave now I am sure you won't complain about that" I laugh and hug him "See you soon" And not a second later I teleport to where ever this Niklaus lives._

_XX_

_I teleport into a compound main hall? Not even 5 seconds later I am forced up against a wall with a hand around my throat "And who the bloody hell are you SweetHeart?" A man with blue eyes, Brown short hair and dimples asks "My name is Raven Volturi, And you?" I look into his eyes so he can see my Red eyes "My name is Klaus Mikealson, You must be Aro's Daughter" He smiles and lets go of me "Yup that's me I believe you were expecting me" He laughs "Well not quiet I thought the daughter of Aro Volturi would be scarier" I laugh "Yeah well sorry to disappoint you now I have to feed before we leave I got a rude awakening this morning and I haven't eaten yet" He raises his eyebrows "What are you exactly? You don't smell like a full vampire" I sigh "That is because I'm not a full Vampire, I can show you what I am fully you just have to feed on me...It is the inconvenient way to show these things but efficient" I tilt my head exposing my neck to him and not a moment later he bites into my neck I let my powers flow and show him my powers, My Vampire side, and my Shape-Shifter side. I moan slightly as he lets go "Well you really are different aren't you?" I nod "Yup that's why I am a Volturi member, Don't mind me" I teleport a thief into the main hall with us "Where am I?" He asks "Oh don't worry about it you will be dead in about 10 seconds" I smile and bite into his neck draining him dry and snapping his neck. I turn his body to ash and teleport it out of the building "What was that?" Klaus asks "He was a thief don't worry and I turned his body to ash and threw it outside" Klaus looks somewhat impressed "Well Love better not keep you Father waiting hm?" I nod "Of course not take my hand" I put my hand out toward him and as he takes it I teleport us back to Volterra._

_XX_

_"Huh, this is new" My powers took Me and Klaus into the garden "Why are you all out here?" I ask my father "Well it is a nice day, How are you Niklaus?" He walks over to Klaus "May I?" He asks looking at Klaus's hand "Of course" I walk over to Marcus. "Hello, uncle Marcus" He turns and gives me a small smile "Hello young one, You have blood on your neck" I turn my neck slightly and the blood disappears "Better?" He nods "So how long have you known Klaus?" He takes a moment to think "Hmm about 700 years" My jaw drops "700 y-years wow" I take a seat beside Marcus as Everyone catches up with Klaus._

_My mind wanders as I wait and I get flashes of things and people. I see Me fighting a masked man with a metal arm and him snapping my neck. "Raven!" I jump "Ah!" I scream and accidentally throw a blast of my power toward my father almost instantly Jane steps in front of him and takes the blast of it "I am so sorry" I laugh at Jane's expense "Raven" Aro smirks at me "Sorry, What's up?" I ask as Jane hisses at me "Well we know your fighting both hand to hand and with your powers is not the best so Klaus has offered to train you, And I have approved it" I growl "You know he will probably kill me right?" Aro smiles at me "Well good thing you can't really die hm" I glare at him "And if I refuse?" I asked crossing my arms "Then I will have him randomly attack you and you will have to fight him" I throw my arms up "Why me?!" I yell and something we have noticed is when I get really angry my eyes glow red "Jane" My father sighs and Jane uses her power on me I fall to the floor writhing and screaming as my blood feels like it is on fire and my bones feel like they are being broken over and over again, I get about a half a second of no pain and use it to teleport out of town._

_End Of Chapter_ _1._

_-Ray_


	2. Meeting Tony Stark

___My powers took me to New York? "Huh, I don't know anyone here" I mumble and go look for a hotel to stay in for a couple of days._

_XX_

_10 minutes later I found a hotel by the water, Its called The Lakeside Hotel. I compelled the receptionist to give me a room free of charge. Oh I forgot to mention I can compel people but there is a reason for that, Only Me and Demetri know about it because I can compel Vampires, Werewolves, Humans you name it, oh and vervain doesn't affect my compulsion at all._

_"Oh wow" I just got to my room and it is amazing! A king sized bed with a Tv mounted on the wall, A large desk by the window with a computer chair and an armchair by the side of the bed, An en-suite bathroom with a bath and separate shower, Also a mini kitchen area and bar. The bedspread is my favorite color Teal with Royal blue cushions and a blanket folded at the foot of the bed, oh and I forgot to mention my room is on the 30th floor, It is super high but a very nice view over the water. It looks even more beautiful at this moment because it is a full moon, "Oh great" I just realized what is in New York "The Avengers" I think I will go visit them in the morning maybe my powers really did have a reason for bringing me here. I use my powers to change into some PJ's, A grey tank top and Blue flannel shorts. I get into bed and almost instantly fall asleep._

_XX_

_I wake up and check the clock it is 11 am, I reach over and pick up the hotel phone._

_Reception: Good Morning Miss Volterra, How can I help you?_

_Raven: Can I order some Bacon, Eggs, Fruit and Apple juice, please?_

_Reception: Of course it will be with you soon._

_I hang up and turn on the TV while I wait._

_XX_

_20 minutes later my food has arrived Bacon, Eggs, White watermelon, Strawberries, Grapes and my Apple juice "Huh should have ordered a nice man to drink" I laugh and eat my breakfast as I watch TV._

_XX_

_15 minutes later I finish my food and use my powers to change my clothes, I change into Black skinny jeans, A lace black long sleeved top and flat knee-high boots. I brush my hair and leave it down "I really should feed" I groan feeling my throat burn._

_I teleport outside to an abandoned alleyway "AAGH!" I hear a woman scream "Maybe not so abandoned" I smirk and run toward the scream, I see a man slap the woman so hard she fell. I walk toward them "Now now no need for that" I smirk and use my powers to teleport the woman out of harm's way "What the fuck are you!?" The man yells Oh not so big now are you?" I laugh and flick my wrist breaking his arms and wrists and fingers. He screams as I bite into his neck, Drain him dry oh and just cause I can I rip his heart out. I use my powers to clean myself up before teleporting to The Avengers Tower._

_XX_

_I am currently standing outside The Tower "Ok I had that weird vision thing and then my powers brought me here maybe I can casually ask them about The Metal Armed man, He had a red star on the bicep so that's something". I take a deep breath and head inside._

_"Miss Volturi, How may I help you?" A robotic voice asks as I walk in "Um I'm here to talk to Tony Stark? I have something to ask him" Well this is awkward, 15 seconds later the elevator opens "Mr. Stark is waiting for you, Please get in the elevator" I do as he says and wait until the doors close. 2 seconds later they close and the button for the 93rd floor lights up "Wow that's a lot of floors" I mumble as I wait for the elevator to stop again._

_XX_

_5 minutes later it stops and the doors open and I walk out "Miss Volturi?" I nod "Uh yeah, Sorry I know you don't know who I am" He offers me a glass with some wine in it, I can smell it "Drink?" I nod "Yeah sure" He gives me a weird look "Are you old enough?" I laugh "Yeah I'm 21 I know I don't look it because I'm short" He hands me the glass "So Miss Volturi, 1 what is your first name? And 2 Why are you here?" I walk over to Tony and look into his eyes showing him my Red ones "My name is Raven and I'm here beca-" A man with jaw length brown hair, Muscled, Light brown stubble, and Blue eyes walks in "Barnes, What do you need?" The man walks over to us "Who is she?" Barnes turns to me, I look into his eyes and my head starts pounding "Ah!" I groan and kneel down holding my head "Hey are you ok?" Stark helps me up "S-Sorry I think I s-should go" I head toward the elevator "Jarvis lock the doors" I get to the elevator 2 seconds 2 late "Mr. Stark open the doors please" I turn toward him "Your afraid of something, What is it?" I look at Barnes and I see now he has a metal hand..."I need to leave now" Great I feel my eyes glowing and it is confirmed by the look on their faces "What are you? Enhanced?" I groan as I see Barnes clench his fist glaring at me "Ok this is done" I teleport back to my hotel room._

_End Of Chapter 2._

_-Ray_


	3. A Conflict And Meeting Some People

___"Gah!" Demetri is sitting on my bed "Really Raven?" He laughs "What? I didn't expect you to be here already" I laugh as he comes over and hugs me "Did my father send you?" I ask sitting on the bed "Yes and he wants me to take you back, But I'm not going to I will do my job as your protector here" I shake my head "No Orso I need to be alone here..please" I smile taking his hand, He kisses my cheek "Ok but what do I tell your father?" I smirk "Don't worry I'm coming with you...Well not really but he will think it is me" I use my powers to clone myself and It is the perfect clone, Smells like me, Has my memories, Abilities, Everything "You will teleport back to Volterra with Demetri and stay there, Act normal" She nods and they leave, I decide to go and shower._

_XX_

_30 minutes later I finish my shower and I am currently sitting on my bed with the towel still wrapped around my body, I put on the TV and cross my legs to relax for a while. I conjure up my spell books, Books on my visions, History of my powers etc. "A vision will become painful the closer you are to the person or people involved" So that definitely was The same Metal Armed man that snaps my neck, Knock knock._

_I flick my wrist and the books turn invisible "Who is it?!" I yelled standing up, I growl being met by silence and open the door "Oh you" I groan and step to the side "Mr. Stark please come in" He walks in followed by Captain America, Tony coughs "We never got to finish our chat before you disappeared into thin air" I smirk "Oh I would be happy to, Do you mind if I go and change?" Stark waves his hand "Hmm" I go into the bathroom and use my powers to change into some Black skinny jeans, A black tank top, and some flat black ankle boots. I go back into my room and turn to Stark "You can sit down you know" I laugh and sit on the bed "So what did you come and visit me for exactly?" Starks asks sitting at the desk "It does not matter anymore sorry for the inconvenience" He groans "No even if you have nothing to ask now I saw your eyes and you vanished so explain" I roll my eyes "Fine you were right I am enhanced. My eyes glow when I get angry, I can teleport, I'm stronger than a normal human and I have telekinesis Ok? Is that what you wanted to here?" He smirks "Yes it was" I laugh "Any more questions?" I ask and Cap steps forward "Tony told me you were fine until Bucky walked in, Why were you afraid of him?" I decide to act stupid "Bucky?" Tony stands up "Barnes" I smile "Oh uh it was my mistake I thought I knew him" They both nod "Well this was fun and all but I have things I need to do" I walk toward the door "Of course we will go and leave you to it" I smile and follow them to the hotel entrance. Stark gets in his car with Cap, I wait until they drive away before I go for a walk._

_XX_

_I found a little cafe about 3 miles away from the hotel, It is an old-timey building with modern interior I love places like this. I go sit at a small table by the window, A girl about 18 comes over to my table "Hey what can I get you?" She asks "Can I have the hunters chicken and a cup of coffee?" She nods and writes it down "Yup it will be with you soon" She walks off and I summon 1 of my books to read as I wait._

_XX_

_20 minutes later the girl comes out with my food "Here ya go, Oh whatcha reading?" I smile and look into her eyes "It's a Harry Potter book, Don't ask questions" She smiles "Very good books, Enjoy your food" She walks away "Oh my god" Bucky just walked in and is now staring at me, I look down and start eating._

_XX_

_15 minutes later I finish my food and pick up my book before leaving the cafe...Well trying to leave "Wait" Bucky reaches for my arm "Don't touch me" My eyes glow and I walk out._

_XX_

_Bucky has been following me for the past half an hour normally I would not mind it, however, I am thirsty and he is giving me a headache. I duck into an alleyway and wait for him to get close enough to grab, 3.2,1 I grab him as he walks into the alley and pin him up against the wall by his throat "Why are you following me?" I growl eyes glowing and not a second later he has our positions reversed "I'm not going to hurt you" He mumbles and slowly lets go of my throat "Why are you following me?" I ask again trying to control my thirst "What are you?" He asks "What am I not? Is probably a more accurate answer" I feel a pain in my head "Ugh not now" I groans and fall to the floor holding my head as The vision flashes, I clench my teeth, Grab Bucky and teleport us to The Tower "Raven?" Tony asks "H-He was f-following me" I quickly teleport back to my hotel room and pass out on the floor._

_XX_

_"She has no pulse, She's dead, Can we go now?" I groan and sit up "Ah!" Whoever was just beside me is not anymore, I stand up and crack my back "Lady Volturi?" A man with long blonde hair asks "Yes that is me" I smile "The man of iron asked me and my brother to come and check on you, I'm Thor son of Odin and this is my brother Loki. Are you ok?" I nod "Nice to meet you my name is Raven by the way" Loki steps forward "I checked your pulse you were dead" I laugh "I have a medical condition that means my heart only beats 2 times in a minute, My powers help the rest. I'm sure Stark told you about them?" They nod "Yes he did" Thor smiles "You Loki I can see you are not sure about what I said about my heart, Here" I put my wrist out toward him "Put your finger on my pulse for a full minute" He shakes his head "No I would rather not" I smirk "Don't like being proven wrong huh?" He glares at me "Thor the girl is alive we can go now" He whispers to Thor but obviously I can hear it "Yes you 2 should get going I need to have a nice bath" They look somewhat shocked but nod and Thor waves goodbye before leaving, I go and get ready for a bath my body is sore from that vision._

_End Of Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed!_

_-Ray_


	4. Curiosity

___1 hour later after the water has gone cold I get out of the bath, Wrap a towel around my body, And go sit at the desk. "I have no idea what I'm doing" I groan and turn the TV on for background noise as I study my magic books._

_XX_

_10 minutes later I start to feel tired "Ok bedtime" I mumble and use my powers to change into PJs. I put on a pair of grey flannel shorts and a black tank top "Oh" I get into bed and decide to video call Tony Stark._

_"Raven, How did you get my number?" A very confused Stark asks "I have my ways, I have something to ask you" I smirk "Then ask" He smiles "I was wondering if I could train with The Avengers? My powers are pretty much under control, My anger not so much" I'm obviously hiding it a little it's not so much my own anger it's my vampire nature. "I will think about it and that is if you can stop being afraid of Barnes" I laugh "Ha I'm not afraid of anyone or anything" He smirks "Uh huh sure, Look I will call you tomorrow after I talk to the team" I nod "Sure goodnight Stark" I hang up and put the lights and TV off "I'm not afraid of anything" I mumble before falling asleep._

_XX_

_I'm woken up by someone sitting on the bed "Whoever you are prepare to die" I groan and sit up "Aw your cute when your sleepy" Demetri smirks "Ugh what do you want?" I lay back down and Demetri lays beside me "I thought you should know your clone is doing very well" I smirk "Of course it is" He laughs "So how is your little mission going?" He asks "Uh its ok I mean not great but not terrible" I check the time it's 9 am "How are you here? And not sparkling?" I stretch and get out of bed " I had your clone make this" He shows me a ring "To make sure I don't 'Sparkle' " I nod "Good" I turn the TV on, Make myself a coffee and use my powers to get a blood bag for Demetri "Don't make a mess" I smile as he digs in, I go to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth._

_XX_

_5 minutes later I walk back out and poor Demetri is scrubbing away at the floor "Demetri what are you doing?" I laugh "Blood dripped on the floor, I was trying to clean it" He groans "Here let me Orso" I smirk, Clean the blood off the floor, And dispose of the body. My phone rings for a video call "Tony Stark?" Demetri asks "Uh yeah, You stay over there" I answer the call and wait for him to speak "Raven?" He asks not sure why when he can see my face "Yes Mr. Stark?" I smile "I spoke to my team about your training here, And the answer is yes as long as you come and stay at the tower so we can all get to know you a bit better" I smirk "And so you can keep an eye on me? I know there is at least 300 cameras in that tower plus your AI Jarvis" He sighs "Yes that too" I laugh "When do you want me there?" He looks shocked I said yes "Uh come by around 6 pm, We can get you settled in and give you a tour" I nod "Ok see you then" I smile and hang up. "What?" I ask a smirking Demetri "Making friends I see" I laugh "Not really it is my own curiosity" He nods "Well I need to get going anyway, Keep your father happy" I hug him and I hear him groan slightly "What's up?" I ask pulling away "I forgot to mention Caius has been acting strangely toward your clone, I am not sure if he is onto you or something else" I growl "Have they been arguing? Like I do with him?" He shakes his head "No!" I groan "Tell my clone that she needs to argue with Caius" Demetri nods "I will and then I will call you" I hug him once more before he leaves. I have at least 6 hours until I need to go to the Tower so I put the TV on and study my books._

_Kind of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed anyway!_

_-Ray_


	5. Meeting The Avengers

_2 Hours later I decide I better get dressed. I Change into Black Jean shorts, A black tank top, I tie a blue flannel around my waist, And I put a pair of Black open toed heel boots on. I tie my hair in a side braid with the fringe out, I have a smaller Volturi crest necklace on with a locket my father gave me it has a picture of me, Aro, And my mum inside it. I also have a double ring Demetri got me on my right-hand Middle finger, I grab my bag and head out to a cafe._

  _XX_

  _"_ _Really" I groan as I walk into the cafe and Bucky is there! I go take a seat at the back table and wait for a waiter all while avoiding looking at Bucky._

  _XX_

  _A few minutes later a man around 19 comes over to my table "Hey, What can I get for you?" He smiles a very friendly smile "Can I get a Bacon and Egg Sandwich, A cup of coffee and" I look into his eyes "A cup of your blood" I smile "Coming right up" He walks off and I read my book as I wait._

  _XX_

  _The waiter comes back with a bandaged wrist "Enjoy" He smiles, Puts my food on the table, And walks off._

  _I see Bucky looking at me so I put my hand on my cup and secretly change the blood's appearance to water before I dig into my food._

  _XX_

  _10 Minutes later I finish eating my food, Drinking my Coffee, And drinking the blood. "Can I talk to you?" Bucky asks walking over to me "What do you want?" I groan putting my book away "What is your problem with me?" He sits down across from me and 'Tries' to look genuine. "Maybe I just don't like you" I glare "Did you know me through my past?" I tilt my head "Your past?" I ask having no idea what he is talking about "You are coming to stay at the tower so I will fill you in. I used to be an Assasin for HYDRA, My name was The Winter Soldier. If you knew me as him I am sorry for anything I did to you, I'm not that man anymore" I can see the desperation in his eyes "Can that part of you come back?" I ask slightly nicer "It's complicated" I groan "Yes or no" I ask again "Yes it is possible" He mumbles "Then stay away from me" I grab my bag and walk out._

  _XX_

  _I can feel someone watching me but the lack of pain in my head tells me it is not Bucky, I look around but no one really sticks out. I walk into an alleyway and teleport on to a roof to see who_   _it is._

  _A couple seconds later 2 men walk into the alleyway and look very confused, I take a picture of them and Jump down behind them "Hello Boys, Whatcha doing following me?" They jump and turn around aiming their guns at me "Hello Sweetheart, How did you know?" 1 of the men asks, He is about 6ft tall with stubble and spiked hair. "I'm very aware of my surroundings" I smirk and the other man laughs "Maybe not a good thing because now you are coming with us" I laugh "Oh I would love to for my own curiosity, However I have somewhere to be in like 2 hours" They smirk guns now aimed at my head "And who said you had a choice?" I make my eyes glow "I did" I kick the shorter man into the wall and teleport onto the taller man's shoulders before snapping his neck and landing on my feet as he falls. "Oh" The smaller man groans "Wanna let me go now?" I smirk, He grabs his gun and shoots me in the heart "N-Nice Shot" I smirk before passing out._

  _XX_

  _I wake up in my hotel room? "I knew you were different" I sit up and Loki is beside the bed "And what do you plan to do with that Info?" I ask cracking my neck "Tell me everything about your powers and I won't tell anyone else" I laugh "Ok" I vamp speed toward him and hold him up against the wall by his throat "Strong one aren't you?" He laughs, I look into his eyes "Forget you found me how you did, You saw me walk home on my own and alive. Do you understand?" I compel him hoping it works "I understand" He replies in a monotone voice "Good! Now leave" He smiles and leaves._

  _"Ok so I can compel gods..." I take a deep breath and check the time 5:30 Pm "Ok I have 30 Minutes" I go to the bathroom to wash my face And the blood off my chest, I use my powers to change my top into a white tank top._

  _XX_

  _5 Minutes later I use my powers to summon a fake suitcase and more clothes to put in it, I grab my bag and summon a Criminal man to drink. I don't let him speak I am so thirsty! I drain him dry in 2 seconds and dispose of the body before I head to the tower. Don't worry I cleaned the blood off of my mouth._

  _XX_

  _I teleport into the main hallway of the Avenger's Tower "Hello?" I ask looking around "Miss Volturi, You are early" I nod "Yes I am aware" The elevator doors open "Uh Jarvis, Can you tell Stark I will teleport to him? The elevator ride takes way too long" I wait a few seconds and teleport up to Stark._

 " _Woah" I mumble as I almost teleported right into Stark "Raven! Good to see you, Your early" I nod "Didn't have anything else to do" I smile and look around seeing all of The Avengers "Introductions?" I ask looking at Stark "Of course you have only met Thor, Cap, Loki, And Me" He continues_ _to introduce everyone._

  _XX_

  _10 Minutes later Everyone has been introduced and I am now waiting on Stark finishing up so I can ask him about those men. "Any questions?" Stark asks "Uh yeah kinda" I walk over to him and show him my phone "Earlier today I was being followed by these men, They attempted to kidnap me and in Self-Defense the taller man is now dead. Who are they?" Stark bounces the image on the wall like a projector "Jarvis ID's please" Tony looks at Cap and I sit back down beside Wanda "I found the names of the men sir. The man Raven killed is Jack Rollins and the other is Brock Rumlow...Both are Hydra agents" Bucky stands up "Raven and I spoke in a cafe today, If they saw us together that could explain why they went after her" Everyone looks shocked that he even spoke "I think they would have just continued following me if I had not confronted them about it" Cap stands up "They probably would have followed you to find Bucky" I look at Bucky "Is that the people you were an assassin for?" He nods and my head is starting to hurt "Oh I forgot to mention Rumlow shot his gun at me, I dodged last minute but played dead. He bought it so I am pretty sure they have no idea I am still alive" Stark nods "Well there is that sorted out, I have something to ask you" I smile "Go for it" I cross my legs "Your eyes are not exactly normal, What is that about?" I tilt my head "Well I was born with my powers so my eyes have always been like this" He frowns "Wait you're telling me you have had your powers since birth?" I nod "Yup" He goes silent but leaves it alone "Barnes? Can you show Raven to her room? Across the hall from you" I groan and my head is pounding "No need I can go there now" I grab my stuff and teleport to 'My Room', I lay on the bed and pass out._

_End of chapter. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable._

_-Ray_


	6. Coming Clean...Ish

_I wake up surrounded by Avengers "Uh what's up guys?" I smile innocently "Are you ok?" Stark asks slowly "Yeah I'm fine I just had a migraine" Stark raises his eyebrows "A migraine that kills you? And how are you alive exactly?" welp I didn't plan on this "Ok fine I have not been completely honest with you" I groan "Go on" Stark glares "I can't die...Well I can but I don't stay dead" I wait for them to take it in, Cap steps toward me "What really happened with Rumlow?" He asks and I smirk "He shot me in the heart, Loki found me and took me back to my hotel" I walk over to Loki and whisper "Remember" While compelling him "Apparently Loki caught on very fast" He nods "I knew something was off so I followed her" Thor walks over to us "Brother you're just telling us now?" I look at Thor "I told him I would tell you all eventually and begged him not to say anything" Loki nods "She did" Stark pulls me over to him "What's the worst death you've had?" I take a breath "I was ripped apart by a wolf, My powers regenerated my body and I came back unmarked" I see the shock on everyone's face "A w-wolf ripped you apart?" I nod "Yup Italy had a zoo with Wolves and 1 got loose, I was unfortunate enough to come across it" Wanda hugs me! "I'm so sorry that happened to you" I feel a little uncomfortable "U-Uh thank you" She lets me go and Stark turns to me "Ok well now that's cleared up, I need you to explain these headaches that are killing you" I groan "I have no idea it only seems to be around Bucky, No offense its not your fault I'm sure" I smile at Bucky even though it is his fault! "Ok we can talk more about that tomorrow, Get some sleep Raven" Stark smiles and gets everyone to leave._

  _I use my powers to put my stuff away, I know there will be Jarvis cameras in the room so I change into some PJ's the 'human way'. I put on some blue flannel shorts and a black tank top "Shit!" I quickly call Demetri "Demetri I'm not at the hotel anymore remember so call me before you come to visit please" He laughs "Ok I have to go" He hangs up "Ok then..." I mumble and get into bed, I fall asleep within 2 minutes._

  _XX_

  _I'm woken up by a bang on my door, I check the time and it's 10 am! I growl and go open the door "What?" I snap and yes I'm grumpy when I get woken up "Stark wants to see you" Bucky mumbles looking pretty tired himself "Ok" I groan and close the door. I go and take a body shower stark can wait I feel gross._

  _XX_

  _1 hour later I finish showering and go back into my room "Woah" I jump and accidentally throw Loki into the wall! "Ow" He groans and stands up "What? Don't sneak into my room" I smile innocently walking over to my dresser "What did you do to me?" Loki asks glaring "What are you talking about?" I ask back "You did something to my memories, I have a black spot from your hotel room back to here" I shrug "Not my problem" I take out some black leggings, A black sports bra, A grey hoodie, And black sneakers out of my closet. I put my clothes and shoes on the reading chair and turn to Loki "You need to leave...Please" He walks over to me and forces me up against the wall "I'm not the god of mischief for nothing, I will find out what you did to me" I laugh "Yeah good luck" I try to move away but he holds me in place "We are not done here" He smirks and puts his hands on my head, I disguise my memories to look somewhat normal as he looks through them. "Impossible" He mumbles pulling away "What would you do with the info on my powers?" I ask compelling him "Nothing if you don't want me too" He replies "Why?" I compel again "I like you, You're powerful and beautiful" I blush and block out Jarvis from the room "Loki? Look into my head again" I show him all of my powers but leave out my family and the vampire part until I feel I can trust him "Wow" He looks into my eyes "That compulsion is really something" I blush "Yeah, Sorry about that" I laugh "You have me at a disadvantage now, I didn't plan for you to find out I liked you that way" I realize he still has me up against the wall "Um Loki? Can you please get off me? This kind of has a different meaning now" He smirks "Does it now?" I blush "Maybe" He laughs and lets go of me as there is a knock at the door, Loki goes over and opens it "Ah Sergent, She is in there" Loki walks out and Bucky walks in "Uh Stark is still waiting and I have to reboot Jarvis system in this room" He doesn't look at me at all "Well while you do that I will be in the bathroom getting changed" I grab my clothes and walk into the bathroom._

  _XX_

  _10 Minutes later I have gotten dressed, Dried, Brushed, Straightened my hair, Washed my face, And brushed my teeth. I walk back into the bedroom and see Bucky growling at a small camera in his hand, I wave my hand behind my back and turn the system back on "Mr. Barnes, You can put that back now, Thank you" Bucky sighs in relief and I smile "Yay you did it" He growls "Yeah somehow" My head starts to hurt "Ugh not again" I groan and hold my head, The vision is becoming clearer now I still can't make out where it happens. Everything goes black as my heart stops._

  _XX_

  _"Ugh" I groan waking up "How long was I out?" I ask no one in particular "About 5 minutes" Stark says walking over to me "Jarvis read your brain waves before you died and they are not normal and definitely not from a migraine, Explain now" I sigh "I get occasional visions of the future" He takes a minute to think that over "Ok what is this vision of?"He asks "Bucky snapping my neck" I give him the I know look "Not Bucky the good guy, His Winter Soldier side. I know the difference he had Combat gear, A mask that covers the bottom of his face and ice cold dangerous eyes" He looks worried "Do you know when this will happen?" I shake my head "No I have no idea, Can we keep this quiet? I can go and live somewhere else" He shakes his head "No it's not an option now Hydra are after you" I nod "Ok fine I will look for a way to stop it killing me" He nods and walks out. My phone starts ringing "Demetri? What's wrong?" I ask confused by his sudden call "We have a big problem, She likes Caius! That's why she won't argue with him" My eyes go wide "SHE WHAT?!" I yell "I'm serious, You need to come back and change her" I groan "I will be back tonight" I growl and hang up._

  _XX_

  _I teleport to the living room area "I need to leave tonight" I tell Stark "What?Why?" He asks taken back "Family emergency" He looks at me "You have a family?" He actually looks shocked "Yes I have a family, A big one actually" He laughs "Woe I'm surprised they are alive, Most of our families are dead" I gasp "Sorry to hear that" I mumble "If you tell me where you are going, You can go" I smile "Italy" Stark smirks "Your Italian?" He asks "Sì, sono Italiano" (Yes I am Italian) I laugh "I'll take that as a yes and you can go, Tonight you said?" I nod "Yes, Can't be avoided sadly" Stark nods "Ok, How long do you think you will be gone?" I shake my head "Uh 2 days maybe or less I'm not sure" He smirks "So how big is this family?" I laugh and sit down "Uh It's complicated I mean my immediate family is around 15 Members" Everyone comes in and I giggle at Stark's face "What did we miss?" Natasha asks "Raven is leaving for a couple of days, Family emergency, Big Italiano family" He explains and I laugh as he put on a fake Italian accent "Ok...then" Natasha laughs "Raven can I talk to you?" Loki asks from the doorway "Uh yeah, sure" I get up and follow him out._

 XX

  _I followed Loki out into the hallway "So what's up?" I ask turning to face him "Did you know you were leaving this morning?" I shake my head "No my friend only called me after Barnes left and I died" He smiles "May I come with you?" He asks and I shake my head "No sorry it's not an option, I wish it was" He sighs "You can trust me Raven" I groan and teleport Me and Loki outside._  

_XX_

_"_ _Ok there is something else I have to show you but you need to promise me you will not tell the rest of the team yet, For their own safety. If you tell them they could die" He nods "I promise" I groan "Look into my head again and I mean it if you tell them I will have to leave" He nods and looks through my memories again._

_XX_

 " _That can't be real" He gasps standing back "Do you hate me now?" I ask "No I'm more confused, I thought vampires didn't exist and now you and your whole family are vampires" He looks into my eyes "So that's why you have red eyes" I nod and show him my fangs "Woah" I laugh "So is my secret safe?" I ask putting my fangs away "Yes" He smiles "Thank you, When I go home and I bring you with me my father will want to look into your memories with his gift and he will see I have been here and not at home. I may be punished and you can not interfere at all, I will put a protection spell on you to stop my father's guard using her gift on you" He looks at me "What is her gift?" He asks curiously "She can cause excruciating pain just by looking at you, I've felt it. It's like your bones are being broken 1 by 1, Your blood is being set on fire, And Acid burning your skin off but it is all inside your head" He takes my hand "I will try to behave then hm?" I laugh "Yeah that would be your best bet" I teleport us back into the Living room._

  _"AGH!" Everyone screams and jumps "Sorry" I say laughing "Loki is coming with me tonight" Stark nods "Better than being on your own" I turn to Stark "I'm going to head out for a bite to eat" I wink at Loki "What about Rumlow?" I shrug "What about him? If he wants to kill me again he can go ahead, I'll just come back anyway" I head over to the door "Wait!" Tony groans as I stop "At least take Loki or Something with you" I growl "No!" I snap and teleport a few blocks from the tower "Hm" I decide to go to the mall, Maybe compel some shopping._

  _End Of Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed_

_-Ray_


	7. Going Home

_I get to a mall about 20 minutes later "Ok Coffee first" I mumble and look for a coffee shop._

_XX_

_I found a little place called Mo's Coffee Shop "Oh...Shit" Rumlow is sitting at a table in the back "Hey, What can I get you?" A dark-skinned woman in her 30's asks "Can I get a Caramel Frappe please?" She hm's writing it down "Sitting in?" I nod "Coming right up hun" She smiles extremely kindly. I slowly look over to Rumlow and of course he looks terrified, "Here ya go" I smile, pay for my Frappe, And go sit at a table about 2 tables in front of Rumlow. Hell, I even gave him a smile._

_He seems to be talking to someone so I listen in "No I am not fucking crazy! The girl I shot is sitting 2 tables away...Alive" A few seconds pass "Yes Sir" He looks at me and smiles back! 'What are you up to?" I think to myself as I drink my Frappe._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later I finish my drink and get ready to leave...As does Rumlow, I growl and walk out very aware of Rumlow following me...Again! I look at some store windows and My thirst is starting to become more evident. So I head into the nearest women's toilets and Call Tony._

_R: Hey Stark, It's Raven can I talk to Loki please?_

_T: Yeah...Sure._

_I hear some mumbling "The phone stupid god"._

_L: Raven? What's wrong?"_

_R: Rumlow is following me and I am thirsty, I don't exactly want to vamp out and murder someone with so many witnesses here._

_L: Where are you right now?_

_I suddenly get an idea._

_R: You know what it's fine, I gotta go._

_I hang up and walk out of the toilets making sure Rumlow follows me as I leave the mall._

_XX_

_I see an alleyway coming up so I teleport a random man into the alley just as I walk into it. I grab the man and stand behind him until Rumlow walks into the alleyway, Not a second later Rumlow slowly rounds the corner and makes eye contact with me. I show my 'vampire' face and bite into the man's neck draining him dry, I pull back and smirk at Rumlow before plunging my hand into the man's chest and ripping his heart out. I throw it to Rumlow before teleporting back to the tower._

_Yes, I left the body because it is untraceable back to me and yes I cleaned off the blood._

_I teleport into 'My' room "Miss Volturi, Your back" I hear Jarvis say as I get my shoes and stuff off "Yes Jarvis I am, Now if you will excuse me I am going for a nap" I climb into bed and doze off within 5 seconds._

_XX_

_I am woken up by someone shaking me "Unless you want to lose an arm you better have a good reason for waking me" I growl "It's 10 pm, Aren't we leaving tonight?" Loki asks and I bolt up into a sitting position "Shit!" I turn off Jarvis system and use my powers to change into some black leggings, A black sweater dress, And some Black wedge boots. I put Jarvis system back on, Grab Loki, And teleport us into the living room area._

_"Tony we are leaving" I say as I teleport beside him and he jumps "Ok uh Loki don't you want to change?" Tony asks, Loki snaps his fingers and changes into an all-black suit. I take Loki's hand and teleport us outside my father's castle? Thingy in Volterra._

_"Woah you weren't kidding about being royalty" I laugh "Nope, Are you ready?" He nods and we walk into the reception area._

_XX_

_We walk inside the building and are met by Gina the very annoying receptionist "Miss, Volturi! Welcome home! What can I do for you?" I groan "Please tell my father I have a guest and to send Demetri and my clone up" She nods and I take a seat beside Loki "Is she always so annoying?" Loki groans, I nod "Yup she wants to be like us, So she goes overboard" He laughs "Good to know" And now we wait._

_XX_

_5 Minutes later the elevator doors open "Orso!" I yell, Run to Demetri, And hug him "I missed you too Little Bird" We pull away and I turn to Loki "Oh Orso this is Loki, Loki this is Demetri he is my guard and my best friend" Loki walks over to us "Nice to meet you" Loki puts his hand out and Demetri looks at me, I nod and he shakes Loki's hand "You too" My clone coughs "Oh yeah I almost forgot about you" I growl, Grab her throat, And lift her off the ground "You do not get feelings for Caius!" I growl and snap her neck. She drops to the floor and I get rid of her body "Uh Raven, What was that?" Loki asks very confused "Oh that was my clone, Remember I said I will probably be punished? " He nods "I was supposed to have been here the past few days, But it was a clone" He nods "Ok what should I expect?" I laugh "Uh...Screaming, Blood, Death, Oh and arguments. What can I say its a strange family" I smirk "Ok Little Bird! Let's go" Me and Loki follow Demetri to the throne room._

_XX_

_We reach the double doors and I turn to Loki "Ready?" I ask laughing at his face "Uh huh" I smirk and conjure up a ring. I spell it to protect Loki from any of Jane or Alec's gifts "Here this will protect you from the painful gifts, If needed I will protect you physically" He laughs and puts the ring on "Remember I am a god" I laugh and nod to Demetri. He opens the doors and we walk inside._

_My father immediately runs over to me and hugs me! I mean I was not expecting this "I have missed you Little one" I start shaking "I'm sorry I wasn't here, I'm kind of figuring something out" He pulls back and looks at Loki "You brought a friend" He smiles "Hello, My name is Loki Laufeyson. It is a pleasure to meet you" My father looks at me "What does he know?" Aro asks "Loki is a god, The real god of Mischief. I'm sure you have heard of the Avengers" Aro nods "He is the only one I told everything to" Aro turns to Loki "May I?" My father asks and Loki looks at me "My father can see every thought you have ever had by 1 touch" Loki nods and gives my father his hand. I look at Caius and he definitely has a different look in his eyes, I look at Klaus next he is looking at me strangely. I turn to my father and Loki "You really are the god of mischief?" My father mumbles and Loki smirks "Evidently" I smile and look at my father "I know punishment is in order-" O am cut off by Jane using her 'Gift' on me, I fall to the floor and ride it out._

_After what feels like forever she stops and Caius! Helps me up! " We need to talk" He hisses and I all but fall back down "Ugh I can't walk" He growls and lifts me up before running to his 'Wing' of the castle._

_XX_

_He sits me down on the sofa and starts pacing, My body is slowly healing from the trauma of Jane's power. "What did you do to me?" Caius suddenly asks "What are you talking about?" I ask back confused "You did a spell or something, You made me kiss you" I choke on my own saliva "I-I Y-You what? When?" He sits in the chair opposite me "2 days ago, You don't remember?" I groan "Um Blondie? I think you are confused, That wasn't me...Well it was me but not- Ugh it was my clone" He stands up "Your clone?" I smirk "Why do you think Jane used her gift on me? And why Loki is here? I have been in New York the past 4 days and my clone has been here" He scoffs "Of course, I should have known. You didn't fight with me nor did you refuse to kiss me...I'm going to murder you" He snarls "I'm afraid that will have to wait Caius, Aro wants his daughter back" Klaus smirks and looks at me "Can you walk?" I try to stand but my legs give out "No" He smiles slightly and walks over to me "Can I carry you?" Klaus asks and I nod, He sweeps me up and carries me back to the throne room._

_XX_

_We get to the throne room and Klaus sits me down on the floor in front of my father's 'Throne' "Jane overdid it?" Father asks "Appears so" He nods "Who do you want to do it?" Father is talking about Killing me to heal, Caius walks in "I want Caius to do it" Caius looks surprised "You want me to kill you?" He asks "Weren't you just about to before Klaus came in?" I smirk "What is killing you going to do?" Loki asks "When my body is too damaged and can't heal itself while I am alive it means I have to die and when I come back my body will be good as new" He nods and Caius crouches down beside me, He says nothing as he bites into my neck and drains me dry._

_XX_

_I wake up back in Caius's study "Ow" I groan sitting up and cracking my bones "Finally" Caius mumbles from his desk "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't ask you to bring me here" I snap and Caius slams his book shut "No but I have another question to ask you" I smirk "You want to know if I felt the kiss when I got rid of my clone" He nods "Why do you want to know? What does it matter?" I ask crossing my legs "It doesn't...It's my own curiosity" I laugh "Oh come on Blondie we both know it's something else, Yes I felt it but you hate me the none clone me and I killed her for liking you" He gets up and walks over to me "What if I told you your father has been keeping a secret from you? Part of your past?" I stand up somewhat shaky and look into his eyes "I don't want to know" I snap eyes glowing, He suddenly kisses me and of course I freeze like a deer in headlights! It feels familiar and desperate and before I can stop myself I pull back, Slap him, And teleport back to the throne room._

_XX_

_"You're awake" Father hugs me "Yup and I'm thirsty, When will Heidi be here?" I ask "Wait, Where is Loki?" Father smiles "Heidi will be here in about 10 Minutes and Loki is sleeping in his room" I nod "How long was I out?" I ask and my father gets cringe face "Uh around 6...hours" My eyes glow "6 Hours?!" I turn to Jane and lunge at her! I teleport in front of her and punch her in the face making her go flying into the wall "Your a fucking bitch!" I scream and kick her in the face knocking her out._

_"Feel better now?" Father asks and I nod "Much" He smirks "Have you reconsidered my training idea?" He asks "I'll do it" I mumble as Heidi opens the doors, Jane gets up and the feeding frenzy begins._

_XX_

_5 Minutes later all of the humans Heidi brought in are dead "Raven get rid of them please" I nod and use my powers to dispose of the bodies and clean up the blood "I'm going to see Loki and then I'm gonna go for a nap" I hug my father and teleport outside Loki's room._

_I slowly crack the door open and I can see Loki laying on the bed staring at the roof "Loki?" I ask quietly and he turns to me "Your ok?" I nod walking in "Yep and I kicked Janes ass for it taking 6 hours" Loki laughs "You have blood on your chin" I use my powers to clean myself up "Sorry I'm just so tired" I groan wiping my eyes "Do you want to stay here?" I smile "That would be nice actually" He pulls the covers back and I use my powers to change into some blue flannel PJ shorts and a black tank top. I get into bed with Loki and lay down "Your definitely ok?" He laughs "Yes Loki, I'm perfect" I smirk and doze off 2 seconds later._

_End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed I am going to try and make updates more frequent._

_-Ray_

 

 


End file.
